


i caramel about you

by driedupwishes



Series: and they lived happily ever after [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Disney World & Disneyland, F/F, Mikasa and Annie wandering around EPCOT after hours, while the rest ride rides
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-02-26 08:59:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2645984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/driedupwishes/pseuds/driedupwishes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Please tell me those aren’t our idiots,” Annie muttered. The top of her head was pressed against Mikasa’s jaw, her hair tickling her faintly.</p><p>“I think that was Jean in the front,” Mikasa muttered back. It was hard to get the truffle out of the paper they had wrapped it in with one hand, but eventually she managed it. Distracted by the conga line of noisy people in the distance, Mikasa brought the treat up to her mouth and took a bite, larger than she might have otherwise.</p><p> “Oh- <i>oh my god</i>,” she shrieked, startled. “It’s full of <i>caramel</i>.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Florida turned out to be colder than they had expected once the sun went down. It didn’t help that most of EPCOT seemed to be surprisingly open wind tunnel after wind tunnel. The fact that it was almost one in the morning in mid December didn’t help, but everything they had heard about Florida had been heat and sunshine, warmth despite the winter months, and that they would need every pair of shorts they owned. No one had mentioned the way the world worked without the sun, nor how the wind ripped over the lake in the middle of the World Showcase and how the chill from the water bled into the air. The varsity sports jacket Annie had swiped from Reiner helped a little, as did the way they were both huddled under it, waddling through the empty park with one of their arms in each of the sleeves.

They probably looked ridiculous, Mikasa thought absently, but she didn’t really care. Their group had split apart a few feet into the World Showcase, everyone rushing off in different corners. Mikasa and Annie had been following Reiner and Bertholdt toward the Test Track, but once the ride had finished they had moved off toward Mexico and left the pair of them to wander on their own. It wasn’t hard to tell where most of the others were though, as the shouts from the Norway ride could be heard echoing even across the lake.

“Want to go into Norway?”

Annie’s breath was a warm puff of damp air on her neck that made her shudder, but she leant further into the other girl’s body. “Sure,” she said, blinking her eyes. She was sleepier than she would have liked to be for their first night in the park and they’d arrived so late, just in time to see the World Showcase firework show that usually signaled the park was closing soon. But there were extra hours open for people staying in Disney hotels, though most of the rides and shops seemed to be setting up to close since there weren’t that many people stupid enough to want to wander around after midnight in the cold.

They had to consult a map twice to get to Norway and it turned out it would have probably just been easier to turn around the way they had come instead of going all the way around the lake, but they weren’t in a rush. They past by some of the other European countries like the UK and France, pausing on the bridge between the two to take a picture of the lake with Annie’s phone. Mikasa had to help hold the phone, since Annie’s other arm was curled around the one inside the jacket, but after a moment they continued on, drifting past Morocco and Japan in silence. They had to snicker a little bit at the sign that declared the next section The American Adventure, where a few people in Disney uniforms waved quietly and giggled at the sight they made, both clad in shorts and wrapped together like some kind of sushi roll in Reiner’s jacket. Italy was almost completely silent save for some music drifting out of the speakers, but there was a little confectionary in Germany, its lights warm and bright, where cheery music was playing. It was a little ways into the little town square they had mocked up for the country, but Mikasa tugged Annie that way despite Norway being only one more country over, suddenly hungry.

The confectionary had enough heat in it that they could unzip the jacket, though they kept their inner arms curled around one another and the thing draped over their shoulders. The women behind the counter were red in the cheeks, their laughter ringing through the air as they wandered in the door, and while Annie and Mikasa situated themselves in the jacket the largest woman, with curly brown hair pinned under a little hat, smiled at them with pink plump lips.

“’Ello,” she called, her accent a little thick. Mikasa wondered how she wasn’t exhausted, because just thinking about working in Disney made her legs ache and her head hurt. It was a magical place, sure, and seeing the kids happy would have been a nice perk, but the standing, dear lord, the amount standing the employees probably did.

“Hi,” Annie said. Her head was slumped sideways on Mikasa’s shoulder, making her wonder how tired the blonde was. She slipped her hand down the girl’s arm and squeezed her fingers, momentarily distracted from the reason why she had dragged them in here.

“Would you dears like something warm to drink?”

Something warm sounded nice, but Mikasa suspected that as soon as they managed to track down Levi they’d be heading back to the hotel. No one was quite as tired as Levi had been, but when Eren pleaded to go into one of the parks for a bit the older man had finally thrown his arms in the air and shouted fucking fine, we’ll go to a park, pick one already.

“No thanks,” Mikasa answered, dragging Annie closer to the glass display case. There were brownies and cookies, along with some fudge, but the thing that caught Mikasa’s eye was a little chocolate truffle.

“Can I have that please?”

“Sure,” the woman chirped. “Anything for you, dear?”

“Uh,” Annie said. Mikasa glanced over and saw her eyes half-closed, lashes dancing against her cheeks as she blinked. “A cookie I guess. Please.”

“Alrighty then! One piece of caramel chocolate truffle and one cookie coming up!”

Another woman slid by the first to the cash register to ring them up and Mikasa wedged her wallet out of her back pocket to pay. Annie slid out from under the jacket to accept the treats, practically shoving the entire cookie in her mouth before returning to curl up against Mikasa’s side. The wallet went into the jacket pocket, because shorts weren’t known for their huge pockets and Mikasa was too tired to deal with that bullshit.

“Have a nice night,” the three women chorused as they ambled back toward the door. Annie fumbled the ends of the jacket together to zip it up and then they were back out in the cold. In the distance they saw someone run out of a shop and then immediately duck into another building, followed by several other people shrieking at the cold.

“Please tell me those aren’t our idiots,” Annie muttered. The top of her head was pressed against Mikasa’s jaw, her hair tickling her faintly.

“I think that was Jean in the front,” Mikasa muttered back. It was hard to get the truffle out of the paper they had wrapped it in with one hand, but eventually she managed it. Distracted by the conga line of noisy people in the distance, Mikasa brought the treat up to her mouth and took a bite, larger than she might have otherwise.

“Oh- _oh my god_ ,” she shrieked, startled. “It’s full of _caramel_.”

Annie pulled to a stop, halfway across the bridge between Germany and, like, China, Mikasa thought, somewhere in the back of her mind where she wasn’t choking on caramel. Annie twisted at her side, her hair tickling the side of Mikasa’s jaw. There wasn’t a lot of room to move, shoved inside the jacket together as they were, and the most Annie could without leaving the warmth of the jacket was tip her head up, jaw balanced on Mikasa’s shoulder.

“Yeah,” Annie said, breath curling against the taller girl’s throat. Mikasa shivered, the treat still held in front of her face, her nose scrunched up in disgust and horror. “I thought that was weird, that you still bought it even though you don’t like caramel, but I didn’t think to stop you.” Annie leaned up on tiptoe, pressing a little kiss against the taller girl’s jaw before she continued with a softly whispered, “sorry.”

Mikasa tried not to pout, but she was sure she failed miserably. “I thought there’d be less caramel and more chocolate,” she muttered, eying the treat sullenly. It was a thin coating of hard chocolate over a chunk of caramel that was about the size of a ring box. There was no way in hell she was finishing it, caramel stuck to her teeth and made her throat feel weird.

“Ugh, oh well,” she mumbled, dropping her hand back down to her side. “I’ll get Eren to eat it when we find him-“

But Annie’s hand was curling around her wrist, pulling the treat back up. Mikasa’s nose wrinkled the closer it got to her face, but then suddenly Annie was up on tip toe, leaning forward, taking a bite out of it, easily demolishing half of it.

“Ick,” Annie mumbled through the mess of caramel while Mikasa’s chest constricted with this fond, painful kind of twinge. “Caramel sucks, ugh, I’d forgotten how much it sucked, oh my god.” She kept on rambling for a little while, chewing noisily as they stood on the bridge, wind whipping their hair back, chills dancing down their legs. After she swallowed Annie leaned forward for another bite and then, suddenly, the treat was gone.

Mikasa slumped down against Annie, twisting her face to bury her nose in her blonde hair. “You didn’t have to do that, you know,” she muttered, squeezing the shorter girl’s hand inside the coat.

“It’s whatever,” Annie said with a shrug, though she twisted up so that their noses brushed. Mikasa wanted to kiss her, because she was gorgeous, flushed cheeks and bright blue chips of ice for eyes, but on the other hand…

“Your breath smells like caramel,” Mikasa whispered, pulling back. Annie made a noise in the back of her throat, her quick wordless version of _are you kidding me_ , but Mikasa couldn’t do it.

“Ugh,” Annie groaned, twisting back inside the jacket to start walking once more. “Fine, whatever. You try to do a nice thing for your girl and you get the short end of the stick. I see how it is.”

But Annie squeezed her hand inside the jacket, dropping her head against the top of Mikasa’s shoulder, and Mikasa knew she wasn’t mad. The line of idiots running through the Norway ride cycled through again as they crossed into China, their gangly limbs just a flash under the street lamps before they darted back into the building. This time it looked like Eren might have been in front, but Mikasa wasn’t sure.

“Hey Annie,” Mikasa said quietly, as they left China behind and finally stepped into Norway. The blonde hummed against her shoulder, nose turned into the edge of Mikasa’s t-shirt. Mikasa turned her head, pressing a kiss against her temple, insides pulling together to bunch up in a tangle of twisted feelings as she did so.

“I caramel about you,” Mikasa whispered, feeling silly. It was something Eren might have said, totally uncharacteristic of her, but Mikasa couldn't fight past the swell of affection that was lodged in the pit of her stomach for the girl huddled against her side. 

Annie’s laughter puffed suddenly and soft against her skin as the shorter girl turned to look up at her, which made any regrets Mikasa said about forcing the words out fall away. Annie’s lips curled into a grin and the urge to kiss her rose again, bubbled within Mikasa’s chest so fiercely she couldn’t resist, caramel or not.

 

“Whoo,” Eren shouted, his voice echoing back down the water filled hallway. He was standing up on the seat, exactly like the ride instructions had told him not to, but Levi had opted to stay in the gift shop instead of riding the ride again after the third time and Mikasa was off somewhere else, so everyone who would have stopped him from standing wasn’t there. Jean was pressed against his side, arm thrown over his shoulder as Marco sat in between his legs, arms wrapped around his waist with his face buried in his stomach. Connie was draped over Eren’s other side, giggling against his shoulder as Sasha stood draped across him, and as the ride came to the part where it poked the back of the cart out the wall and into the cold winter air Eren realized he recognized the two people standing outside, wrapped in one large green sport’s jacket.

“Oi,” he yelled, leaning out further than he should have. He felt Marco wriggle an arm around his leg as well, muttering something about not wanting to die for letting him fall to his death on their first night in Disney World. Eren patted Marco’s head, leaning further since he trusted the other boy to keep him from dying.

“Mikasa! Annie! Up here, look up here-“ Eren cut off his own sentence, nose crinkling against his will as he squeaked. “Ew,” he said as the ride lurched and they started to move forward, Marco tugging them down one by one.

“You saw Mikasa and Annie?” Marco asked, as Jean seemed to give up on sitting in his own seat and just dropped down into Marco’s lap, curling over his shoulder. Eren rolled his eyes at Jean, because it was only, like, 1am and the idiot was already tired. Wimp. How was he going to survive a week at Disney like that?

“Yeah,” Eren said, kicking his legs in front of him as they dropped down the water chute in the ride and into the industrial part of the Norway story. “But they were like, making out or something, so they didn’t hear me.”


	2. continued ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> extended ending from last chapter

Marco snorted quietly at the slight disgust in Eren’s tone, but before he could point it out the cart they were in pulled to a stop at the exit.

“You kids going again,” the guy at the end asked cheerfully. He’d stopped sounding baffled about four or five times back and now he just sounded vaguely endeared to their dumb quest to ride the Norway ride again and again and again. At the man’s words Sasha and Connie, who had been curling down into each other, eyes slowly closing, jumped up with a cry and clamored over the rows of seats to solid ground again. Their cheers got Jean going, who scrambled off his boyfriend with a slurred shout that he was going to get to the front of the line before Eren could. 

“Like hell you are,” Eren shouted, vaulting over Marco to race past the theater where the Norway movie still played quietly, unwatched. Marco was probably following him, a little more collected then the rest of them, but Eren wasn’t entirely sure. All that mattered was beating Jean to the front of the line. Levi sighed as they all scrambled past him, but, like, in a fond way, and Mikasa and Annie yelped, tripping as Eren latched onto someone’s arm and pulled.

“Eren!”

“Come on, come on,” Eren shouted, hoping like hell one of the girls didn’t trip and send all three of them sprawling. “We have to get to the log before it leaves!”

“Won’t there be other logs,” Annie asked, voice strained with surprise. Eren snorted loudly, ducking under the metal railings that were set up to keep the lines under control. He pulled the arm he had grabbed, twisting just enough to make sure the girls didn’t completely fall on their faces when they tried to follow him. Annie scowled at him darkly from where she was sunk behind the collar of the jacket, which, admittedly, was probably making it pretty hard for Mikasa and Annie to move around.

“Oh for god’s sake,” Eren said, reaching back to undo the zipper on the jacket. The girls fell apart with a short cry of surprise and Eren caught them both with a wheeze before he was dragging them through the line again, this time with a wrist in each hand.

They just barely made it onto the log and Jean’s mocking was only silenced by the storm cloud hovering over Mikasa. Technically they wouldn’t all fit in the back row of the log, but the employees turned a blind eye, letting Jean slump in the ring of Marco’s arms while Annie curled half on Eren, half on Mikasa. 

“Whoo hoo,” Annie grumbled, reaching for the zipper of the hoodie to drag it back up, cocooning her once more in Mikasa’s space. Eren rolled her eyes, reaching up absently to brush his sister’s girlfriend’s hair out of her eyes.

“Yeah, yeah, I get it, you’re too cool, blah blah blah,” Eren muttered. “But this is Disney World, alright, and we’re having fun here.”

Annie and Mikasa made audible noises of disbelief at him, but by the time the ride was over they had been infected by the fun bug too. Mikasa even willingly unzipped the jacket, leaving it draped over Annie’s teeny tiny frame, so that she could race Eren and Jean and Connie out of the exit and up te line. They managed to ride the log ride in Norway six more times before Levi snagged Eren by the back of his shirt as he barreled past and declared that they were going to miss the last bus back to the hotel if they didn’t start heading back soon. Everyone whined and moaned that they didn’t want to go back to the hotel, but of the people trailing after Levi back toward the front of the park only three of them had their eyes open and could stand upright without needing help. 

“We’re totally going on that again before we leave,” Eren muttered as he climbed up into the bus and slumped into a seat. Marco and Jean slumped into the row to his left while Mikasa and Annie curled up across from Eren, both of them still awake enough to laugh at him a little.

“Sure,” Mikasa said, head dropping down to rest on top of Annie’s. Annie tipped her face up into the contact, nose dragging along the dark haired girl’s jaw affectionately. 

“Whatever you say,” the blonde added softly, eyes drifting closed.

“Absolutely not,” Levi said as he sat down. He probably just said it to be contrary, but Eren wasn’t entirely sure. To be fair to the older man, he had spent nearly ten minutes dragged a chain of dozing college kids around a dark and cold theme park looking for Hanji, who had been slightly misplaced on the other side of the World Showcase. The slightly misplaced person in question sprawled down beside Levi, immediately attempting to drop their head on Levi’s shoulder like Mikasa, only to be shoved roughly to the side by a scowling Levi.  
Eren squinted at Levi for a second, trying to decide if he was being a serious kill joy or a sarcastic one. In the end it didn’t matter anyway, because all that mattered was that they were together, in Disney World, having fun. 

“Majority rules,” Eren muttered and it was the last thing he remembered before he was being suddenly elbowed and kicked and nudged and shouted awake, the bus apparently having arrived at the hotel. 

“Wimp,” Jean declared when Eren opened his eyes, smirking with a sleepy kind of smugness. Eren kicked out at him, slid off the seat, and promptly hit his head against the seat’s edge. He made a low, whiny sound of pain as he curled up on the dirty bus floor, hands creeping up to cradle the back of his head carefully.

“Uh, oops,” Jean said. Marco sighed loudly, which Eren would have found funnier if he hadn’t been in pain and half asleep on the floor of a strange bus. Levi and Hanji crouched down in front of Eren, Levi looking somewhere between bored and concerned while Hanji was snickering, eyes soft in the bright bus lights.

“My head hurts,” Eren told them both sullenly. Mikasa, who had apparently decided that Eren was in good enough hands not to worry, muttered something about him being a childish brat when tired, which he pointedly ignored because it was mostly true. Annie may or may not have laughed at her words, but Ymir, who was carrying a sleeping Krista, and Reiner, who was supporting Connie, Sasha, and Bertholdt, laughed for sure.

“This is why we don’t kick people while half asleep on dirty buses, Eren.”

“He was being an asshole,” Eren reminded Hanji. Levi snorted, reaching out to curl his hand around one of Eren’s arms. Hanji reached for the other arm, hauling him to his feet so that they could duck behind him and gently check the back of his head for an injury. The bus driver was glancing back, partially impatient but mostly apologetic looking, and Eren gave her a weak smile as he leaned forward into Levi’s hold. 

Levi, who might have dropped him had he tried that while fully awake, let him lean against his shoulder with only a single long sigh. 

“I cannot wait until Erwin and Mike get their asses down here,” he muttered under his breath. “Corralling all of you shitheads like this is exhausting.”

Hanji laughed, cool fingertips dragging through Eren’s hair to ruffle against the top of his head. “If you think those two are going to be any help, you’re out of your mind.”

Eren couldn’t help but laugh at that, because it was probably true. Mike and Erwin seemed mostly stoic, but they had been almost more excited than the college students to come to Florida and ride all the rides. There were a list of rides they were absolutely not allowed to go on until the two blonde men joined them and Eren had a feeling that if Erwin and Mike had been with them tonight at least one of them would have been racing right alongside Jean and Eren. Hanji certainly would have, if they hadn’t gotten misplaced.

“Hanji,” Levi said tiredly, hooking his arm around Eren to start hauling him off the bus. Eren tried to move his feet, but found it was rather difficult, since half the time he didn’t have his eyes open like he thought he did. Hanji ducked beneath Eren’s other arm, taking half his weight off Levi, who readjusted so that Eren was stooped over both of them. Sleepily Eren mumbled out a laugh, imagining how this must look, his tall, broad frame bent awkwardly between Levi’s short height and thick shoulders and Hanji’s tall height and slim shoulders. Eren’s sleepy noises of amusement were ignored, which he didn’t mind.

“Levi,” Hanji mimicked back, sounding far too pleased with themselves. Levi’s third sigh of the night was shorter than the others, curling at the ends like it was just a laugh in disguise. And that was the last thing Eren remembered for the rest of the night, though he woke up the next morning on the cot on the floor of the hotel room Hanji and Levi were in, a blanket thrown over him haphazardly and the back of his head faintly throbbing, with vague memories of Levi tossing him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes to make it up the stairs faster.

“Oh my god,” Eren said, throwing himself upright as he remembered that he was in Disney World. The excitement was like Christmas and Halloween and not having to take a math class ever again all rolled into one. “Oh my god, Levi, wake up, we have to go to a park.”

Levi, who had been quietly sitting on the bed next to his cot, jerked a little in surprise at Eren’s cry before he flung the book in his hand at Eren’s head. Eren ducked under the book, but just barely, ending up sprawled over the edge of the bed, his nose next to Levi’s knee.

“God fucking dammit, Eren,” Levi said, but he wasn’t scowling, which was practically like a full blown smile for him most days. He didn’t even sigh or reach out to throttle Eren, instead just tipping his head toward the bathroom where the shower could be heard running. “Hanji wanted to be the one to bang on everyone’s doors, but if you’re so eager I guess you can go wake everyone up at seven in the fucking morning so that we can go-“

If Levi bothered finishing that sentence Eren didn't hear it, having already bolted up, scrambling out of the room in his socks and t-shirt to go bang on the hotel doors that were hiding his friend’s from the world. The door swung shut behind Eren, leaving him shaking excitedly in the cold as he jogged down the hall three doors to where Reiner, Bertholdt, Marco, and Jean were sleeping. He grinned to himself as he balled up his fist, the ache in his head forgotten.

It honestly didn’t occur to him that the parks didn’t open until at least nine until everyone was already up and dressed and fed. Hanji stopped Jean and Reiner from throwing him in the pond, but only just barely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> originally writing this the ending got away from me and just kept going and going and going. so here it is, finished up and ready to read. this ending actually kept doing the same thing, but w/e, idc anymore.
> 
> I hope someone enjoys!

**Author's Note:**

> my favorite thing to do apparently is to take my personal experiences and twist them into cute oneshots about my faves in disney world. my second favorite thing to do is ride the norway ride again and again and again, because, like, idk honestly, it's surprisingly fun? there was a lot more to this at the end, but it was like running out of control and wouldn't end neatly and i didn't feel like dealing with it, so i didn't keep it. i still have it saved though, so if anyone wants to see it i'd be willing to try wrangling it again so i can post it like in a second chapter as an extended or alternate end or whatever, but you guys gotta let me know that stuff.
> 
> also you could consider this part of the same series thing as my other disneyworld au one shot or it could be a totally separate thing. it's up to you. but i hope someone out there liked this!


End file.
